the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Für meine Mutter
Für meine Mutter ist die 5. Folge der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 50. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Morgan Gendel und John F. Showalter führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 01.März 2017. Ein Termin für den deutschsprachigen Raum steht noch nicht fest. ''Clarke Griffin'''' wendet sich mit einer verzweifelte Bitte an eine ehemalige verbündete Macht, um einen Krieg zu vermeiden und das Überleben ihres Volkes zu gewährleisten.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan (Nur Credits) * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green * Richard Harmon als John Murphy (Nur Credits) * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha (Nur Credits) * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane * Zach McGowan als Roan Nebendarsteller * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Jessica Harmon als Niylah * Chai Hansen als Ilian * Tasya Teles als Echo * Ben Sullivan als Riley * Chris Shields als David Miller * Ben Sullivan als Riley * Jarett John als Seiku * Jojo Ahenkorah als Costa Soundtrack Zitate : Riley: "I have a clear shot on the King. : Monty: "This is a tinder box. One shot, and we'll be at war. If you do this, it will be a massacre." : Monty: "Or he's heading to that cave to execute the King of the people that made him a slave." : Harper: "Wait. You'll never make it past that army. What are you doing?" : Monty: "Stopping a war." : Roan: "You grieve for Lexa, yet you've learned nothing from her. She was Trikru, but she rose above loyalty to clan. You tell yourself you have, too – the great Wanheda, the Commander of Death who says she wants to save everyone yet builds a ship for herself, for her people." : Clarke: "We have more bullets than you have men. You'll lose." : Roan: "Maybe. We'll both take losses, Kane and Bellamy among them." : Clarke: "You think you can shake my resolve? I was willing to sacrifice my own mother to stop A.L.I.E." : Roan: "And I was willing to sacrifice mine to help you. Ain't we a pair?" : Raven: "So, what, I survive long enough for everyone else to die? I can't do that Abby. Even if it costs me my life... you have to let me go." : Bellamy: "Trust me when I tell you, if this turns into a massacre, it will never get out of your head. War made me a murderer. Don't let it happen to you." }} Galerie 4x05 Abby Jackson.jpg 4x05 Abby.jpeg 4x05 Clarke Roan Ice Nation.jpg 4x05 Clarke.jpg 4x05 Echo.jpg 4x05 Raven.jpg 4x05 Roan Bellamy Kane.jpg 4x05 Roan Clarke 2.jpg 4x05 Roan Clarke.jpg 4x05 Roan Echo Bellamy Kane Ice Nation.jpg 4x05 Roan Echo Ice Nation 2.jpg 4x05 Roan Echo Ice Nation 3.jpg 4x05 Roan Echo Ice Nation.jpg 4x05 Roan Ice Nation.jpg 4x05 Roan Kane Bellamy Clarke.jpg 4x05 Roan.jpg Videos The 100 4x05 Extended Promo "The Tinder Box" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Extended Promo The 100 4x05 Sneak Peek "The Tinder Box" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Sneak Peek The 100 4x05 Sneak Peek 2 "The Tinder Box" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Sneak Peek 2 The 100 4x05 Sneak Peek 3 "The Tinder Box" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Sneak Peek 3 Trivia * Ab dieser Folge hat sich das Intro um eine Bild erweitert, Beccas Labor. Tode in dieser Folge In dieser Folge ist gab es keine Tote. Referenzen en:The Tinder Box Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Vier